Des mots
by Yunny-Chan
Summary: [One-Shot] Des mots que j'ai voulu entendre, que j'ai voulu recevoir...Des mots, de simples mots qui m'ont vaincu...


**Des mots…**

Auteur: Yunny-Chan 

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, POV, et autre sûrement 

Dislaimer : Ils ne sont pas a moi, c'est vraiment trop injuste ! 

***** ***** ***** *****

**_Ce n'était qu'un printemps._**

**_Un matin sous le vent_**

**_Ressens tu encore la caresse_**

**_De tous nos moments de tendresse ?_**

****

Te rappelles tu de ce jour de printemps ? Ce mois d'avril, ce merveilleux mois ici, au Japon. Ce mois, ce jour bénit des Dieux ou j'ai pu recevoir autre chose que des yeux amicaux. Non…Ce jour là, j'ai aperçut dans le fond de tes yeux océan, une lueur de tendresse qu'on ne réserve qu'à une seule personne dans sa vie, la personne pour qui notre cœur bat, celle pour qui on donnerai tout, corps et âme et c'est moi qui l'ais reçu…

Te souviens tu de ce jour l ? De ce jour où tu m'as dit Ces mots ? Ils sont encore la, a caresser mon oreille, a m'enivrer de leur ton, a me faire chavirer… 

Le vent avait caressé tes cheveux blonds, les faisant volé légèrement et j'ai pu te découvrir entièrement, voir librement ce pâle visage, tes beaux et grands yeux bleus emplis d'innocence et d'une étrange cruauté. Tu n'as jamais montré ton vrai visage aux autres, mais moi, je le connais. Je sais que sous ce visage d'ange se cache un démon sanguinaire qui aime manipuler les autres.

Je te connais comme jamais personne d'autre te connaîtra et je sais que c'est cela qui nous a rapproché, nous deux, des démons, s'amusant a semé la mort et a laissé notre sanglante signature derrière nous. Nous sommes pareils, étrangement semblable…Cette ressemblance m'as toujours déconcerté, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai commencé a m'intéresser a toi, je me demandais pourquoi tu te cachais, pourquoi tu ne te dévoilais pas au grand jour, je me disais que l'on ne pouvait pas vivre heureux en se cachant éternellement. Or tu m'as montré mon erreur…

**_Envol toi mon amour_**

**_Envol toi vers ces beaux jours_**

**_Entends tu ce doux murmure ?_**

**_Celui de l'amour a l'état pur ?_**

****

Des mots…Qui aurait cru qu'ils auraient raison de moi, qu'ils me vaincrai si facilement, ces mots qui tu as prononcé, tu t'en rappelle n'est-ce pas ? Tu te rappelle cette intonation si particulière que tu leurs a donné, ce murmure si sensuel…

A ce moment j'ai vraiment cru qu'il m'étaient destinés, je savais au plus profond de moi que c'était faux, extrêmement faux…Ils sont pour Lui, sait-il la chance qu'il a ? Comprends –t-il que jamais comme moi il ne te comprendra ? Sait-il que tu t'amuses avec lui ? Sait-il que tu m'es destiné et que personne ne peut rivaliser avec moi ? Tu es mien comme je suis tien et ça pas même les Dieux ne pourront le chang

Ce matin là, tu te trouvais sous un grand chêne, tu étais en train de lire quand je suis arrivé. Tu as levé ton visage vers moi, tu n'as pas eu à te cacher, c'est pourquoi j'ai eu le droit à un véritable sourire et c'est ça qui m'a charmé...

Ton sourire et ces mots

_Toi et moi, nous sommes la même personne…_

C'est pourquoi je me suis approché de toi, je voulais que ces mots soient réels, qu'ils prennent une véritable ampleur. Je me suis accroché a eux comme si c'était une bouée de secours, je me suis dirigé vers toi, je t'ai embrassé. J'ai pu goûter l'exquise saveur de tes lèvres. Quand tu m'as enlacé, je me suis senti vivre dans tes bras, j'ai frémis sous tes caresses, j'ai gémit sous tes baisers. Je me suis laisser dominer par toi, je me suis donné corps et âme pour toi, j'ai laissé mon honneur de côté. Mais tu m'as offert quelque chose en échange, inconsciemment…

Heero ne comprend pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir, il te sous estime, il te prend pour cette petite créature fragile mais il a tort, tu vas t'en lasser vite, je te connais. Tu vas le quitter sans remords, tu me reviendras, comme toujours…Comme avec Duo, mais la c'était différent, c'était lui qui s'était amusé avec toi. Je me rappelle très bien de ce jour, c'était il y a 2 ans. Je t'avais trouvé sur le balcon de la planque, dans un coin a pleuré, je me suis approché de toi, on n'avait jamais était très proche tous les deux mais quand je t'ais vu comme ça je me suis approché sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être que déjà à l'époque je t'aimais mais je ne m'en rendait pas compte je ne sais pas. Je m'étais donc approché de toi et tu as relevé ton visage ravagé par les larmes…Quand je t'ai vu comme cela, j'ai sourit intérieurement, tu étais si fragile a cet instant que j'aurais pu te prendre comme ça, sur le champ. Mais, cela manquait de subtilité, je préférais joué encore quelque temps avec toi, pour ne pas me lasser, et je vois que j'ais bien fait.

**_Te rappelles tu de ce matin ?_**

**_Celui qui repose au creux de mes mains_**

**_Celui qui d'entre tous_**

**_Est le plus cher à mon cœur._**

****

Mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changés, tu n'es plus aussi faible qu'avant, tu es bien plus fort, tu t'es retourné contre toi-même, tu as vaincu ta faiblesse, tu mérite enfin d'être mien comme j'ai été tien…

Je sais que pour l'instant, tu ne te souviens pas de ce matin de printemps, pas tant qu'Heero est la, cela fait plus d'un an que je t'attends et je sais qu'un jour tu viendras a moi, sinon, je m'occuperai personnellement d'Heero, après avoir joué avec lui bien entendu…

Je te vois t'approcher de moi, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu me veux. Tu me tends la main

"-Il est temps…Wufei…"

Je souris, j'ai compris, je ne pensais pas que ce jour viendrait si vite, j'avoue aussi que je suis surpris mais après, tout c'est mieux ainsi. Je prends ta main. 

J'avais raison depuis le début, il est mien…Pour toujours…

**_Le temps a pass_**

**_Tu es là à mes côtés_**

**_Ton sourire me murmure des mots interdits_**

**_Qui aujourd'hui, je peux écouter a l'infini…_**

Fin     

Yunny-Chan :Et voila une fic de terminer, ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire une fic entre Quatre et Wufei chui contente bien qu'elle soit un peu bizarre mais bon.  Si ça vous a plus ou même dans le cas contraire, laisser une review SVP ^^


End file.
